Chaleur tropicale
by Areah51
Summary: NaruSasu. PWP. Ils s'étaient recontrés à un bar aux milieu des îles tropicales, tous les deux pour différentes raisons. Il semblerait cependant que les points communs qu'ils se trouvent sont parfois plus incongrus qu'on ne le pense.


TROPICAL HEAT

Sasuke haïssait ce genre d'attentions. A vrai dire, il ignorait toujours pourquoi il avait choisi les Maldives, si ce n'est pour l'océan turquoise et les milliers de poissons qu'il allait pouvoir observer.

Un petit bungalow au beau milieu de la plage lui aurait amplement suffi. Sauf que son frère était friand du luxe sous toutes ses formes, il avait donc loué pour son petit frère la chambre d'hôtel la plus luxueuse dans le plus luxueux des hôtels de la côte. Et dans ce genre de suite, il y a toujours des serveurs partout pour vous demandez s'il ne vous manque rien. Or, la seule chose qui manquait à Sasuke était du calme, du silence et, par dessus tout, de la solitude.

Sasuke était un jeune homme brun, la vingtaine, la peau aussi blanche qu'il est possible de l'être, contrastant avec ses splendides yeux abyssaux et sa chevelure brillante malgré lui, d'un noir d'encore.

Pour son plus grand malheur, son aîné, Itachi, se plaisait à le surnommer Blanche-Neige. Blanche-Neige...comble de la virilité, n'est-ce-pas?

Alors qu'un énième serveur venait lui demander s'il désirait quelque chose de particulier pour son confort, Sasuke secoua la tête, exaspéré, attrapa ses affaires de plongée posées négligemment sur la table en verre devant l'entrée. Il enfila ses tongs et disparut de la suite, laissant le pauvre homme seul dans la pièce, pauvre incompris sans pourboire.

Le brun descendit les escaliers, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, il se rua sur la plage et demanda une place sur le prochain petit bateau qui partait au large.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait sur un zodiaque l'emmenant dans les coins où l'eau transparente laissait apparaître les merveilles de l'océan. Ils s'arrêtèrent au dessus d'un coin poissonneux et continuèrent avec des rames, avançant très calmement pour ne pas faire fuir les poissons. Puis il enfila sa tenue de plongée, vérifia se bouteille à oxygène, jeta un dernier regard pour le ciel bleu et se laissa tomber par l'arrière pour rejoindre les profondeurs.

Le brun n'avait jamais aimé l'eau, d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent.

Puis un jour, a l'âge de quinze ans, son frère l'avait obligé à passer son baptême de plongée en même temps que lui, aussi bien pour ne pas être seul que pour aider son petit frère a vaincre sa peur de l'eau. Rechignant, il s'était néanmoins laissé embarquer dans l'aventure; c'était en Floride. Il avait découvert sa raison de vivre ce jour-là, et passait ses vacances dans les plus beaux sites du monde à la découverte de nouvelles merveilles.

Il sortit du zodiaque les yeux brillants, un air toujours neutre collé sur son visage de bourge pourri gâté, à l'air pourtant et si attirant. Retirant à moitié sa combinaison noire, laissant pendre le reste au niveau de ses hanches en V, il se dirigea d'un pas souple et tranquille vers le bar de la plage.

Celui-ci ressemblait plus à un bungalow perdu au milieu de la pampa qu'autre chose, lui conférant un côté "vacances" sur une île déserte. De loin, il apercevait une silhouette bronzée en train de secouer une boite argentée.

"Barman", lui envoya son cerveau.

Ah, le truc argenté était donc un shaker.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils comme il approchait. Soit ce Maldivien était un cadeau du ciel, soit il ne venait pas des Maldives, mais d'une affiche publicitaire. Pour tout avouer, il semblait plutôt le genre Hollywoodien, vivant dans une villa hors de prix, prof de gym pour célébrités, ou star lui-même.

Il était blond. Pas délavé, ni terne, plutôt flamboyant. Bronzé au possible (sous ce soleil, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant), son teint faisait penser à de l'or liquide.

Il faisait du sport. Probablement de la natation à en juger par sa carrure très développée au niveau des pectoraux et des épaules. Peut-être du surf. En tout cas, Sasuke voyait bien au profil du blond que celui-ci pratiquait de l'exercice. Et il avait les yeux plus clairs que le ciel sous lequel il se trouvait. Plus bleu que bleu.

Epoustouflant.

Il resta là, hébété, à fixer avec attention le dieu grec qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier finit par tourner son regard vers le brun.

Instantanément, le blond arrêta son mouvement, le shaker à moitie relevé, alors que le brun cessait définitivement de respirer. Longtemps, ils se fixèrent, sans ciller. Enfin, le blond sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité, il amorça un geste, puis se remit à préparer le cocktail avec enthousiasme. La seule chose qui changea chez lui fut l'orientation de ses yeux. Ils ne quittèrent plus les anthracites de l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui.

Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise haute, attendant que le blond lui adresse la parole pour lui demander son choix. Impatient, il sursauta lorsque la voix du barman se fit entendre.

Naruto s'était approché de façon subtile et féline. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le blond avait eu le souffle coupé ce gars, ce brun… il n'était pas comme les autres. Il pouvait le dire rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à son visage ovale_. Il_ était différent. L'homme qui le fixait était beau, sans nul doute, mais il y avait plus que ca. Il y avait ce _quelque chose_ qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs sur quelqu'un d'autre. Une émotion cachée sous des couches et des couches de neutralité soigneusement posée sur ce visage.

Naruto était un homme curieux.

Et il rêvait de voir ce qui se cachait sous ce masque. Il en fit donc son devoir de le découvrir.

-Je vous sers quoi, _monsieur_?

Encore cette foutue politesse.

Pour une fois, le blond aurait voulu oublier tous termes de politesse client/serveur. En fait, il aurait été capable d'oublier le sens des convenances et de sauter sur le client, l_'homme à découvrir__,_qui lui était apparu comme une opération du Saint Esprit, et pourtant Dieu savait qu'il ne croyait pas en Dieu.

Mais il était un minimum professionnel.

Et dire qu'il devait se contenter d'observer le torse de cet homme sans pouvoir y toucher... quel monde cruel. Enfin bon.

-Sasuke. Répondit finalement la gravure de mode face à lui.

-Pardon? Le blond arqua un sourcil; c'était quoi ca, une boisson?

-Je m'appelle Sasuke. Répéta le brun.

-Enchanté, _monsieur_ Sasuke. Vous prendrez?

Bien, ne pas perdre de vue l'objectif: prendre la commande sans dérapage.

.Dieu. La voix grave et direct du serveur chamboulait totalement Sasuke. Il lui fallait du self-control. Beaucoup de self-control.

-Sasuke tout court. S'impatienta le brun.

-Très bien, _Sasuke. _Vous prendrez quoi?

Ne pas perdre le Nord.

-Un mojito.

-Je vais venir ...immédiatement.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. C'était lui, ou bien le serveur venait de lui offrir un sous-entendu gros comme une maison? Il fixa le blond, incertain, mais celui-ci ne lui rendit qu'un sourire Colgate.

-Prends ton temps.

Naruto releva les yeux, surpris, sans toutefois cesser de commencer à préparer la commande.

-On se tutoie? Demanda-t-il en effeuillant de la menthe.

-Pourquoi pas? Rétorqua le brun en haussant les épaules, attrapant une ombrelle qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts fin et agiles.

-Soyons fous, répondit en souriant le barman : Et que fais-tu en ce bel endroit, Sasuke?

-Je visite les environs marins. Je viens de finir ma deuxième année en étude de droit.

-Tu aimes plonger.

-Je vis pour ca.

Sasuke vit un sourire complice se former sur les lèvres du barman alors qu'il se mettait a secouer le mélange.

-La raison de ce sourire...? Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, levant les sourcils. La question était implicite.

-Naruto. Je m'appelle Naruto. Et je suis ici pour m'amuser, et un peu pour financer mes études de droit, d'où mon sourire, voilà pourquoi j'ai un petit travail dans le coin. Et aussi parce que je pratique du surf, or ici, il y a des vagues assez impressionnantes.

-Ah? Et que comptes-tu faire plus tard?

-Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Voilà ta commande. A quel nom dois-je mettre la note?

Il déposa devant le brun la boisson qu'il avait demande.

-Uchiwa.

-Comme dans _Uchiwa_?

-Je suppose.

-Tu veux dire que tu fais partie des deux héritiers rebelles et tout?

-"Rebelles"?

-Je veux dire, j'ai entendu dire que... Il fut coupé par une voix forte et bourrue, alors qu'un étrange personnage faisait son entrée de derrière le bar.

-Eh microbe! Y'en a d'autres qui attendent. La fin de ton service n'est qu'a 16 heures! Au boulot, on arrête de discuter avec les clients servis.

Rapidement, Naruto consulta sa montre. 15h32.

-Je... (Il respira un coup). Je finis dans environs 30 minutes. Ca te dirait qu'on...

-Je te retrouve ici dans 35 minutes.

Le blond répondit par un sourire éblouissant. Sasuke en recula, sous le choc.

Depuis quand quelqu'un pouvait le déstabiliser, lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, pas rebelle pour un sou, observant juste tous les horizons. Il ne voulait pas reprendre l'organisation de son père, il désirait devenir guide marin, faire découvrir aux gens les merveilles du monde sous-marin, et sensibiliser les gens à faire attention à la faune et la flore marine.

Après tout, cela l'avait rebellé comme jamais d'apprendre que si près de la barrière de corail se trouvait un endroit où les courants avait déposés et bloqués une étendue de détritus humain plus grand que la superficie de la France, tuant des espèces marines par milliers chaque jour.

Les hommes n'avaient donc aucune espèce de respect pour la nature ?

5 jours plus tard, POV Sasuke.

J'ai les pieds dans l'eau. Les tongs à la main, les yeux fermés, je savoure le vent qui refroidit ma peau brulânte sous le soleil. L'air s'infiltre sous mes vêtements, j'aime cette sensation.

J'entends des pas près de moi, remuant l'eau. Je sais déjà qui se tient derrière mon dos, lorsque deux longues mains se posent sur mes yeux, occultant ma vue. Cela fait maintenant 5 jours que ce petit manège se poursuit, depuis la première fois qu'il m'a surpris, en fait, lors de notre premier rendez-vous.

J'étais pose sur le sable, laissant mes doigts jouer avec les grains tout en admirant l'océan lorsque ses mains se sont emparées de ma vue. J'eu un instant d'incompréhension au cours duquel j'agrippais par les poignets l'agresseur et le renversait par-dessus ma tête. J'allais achever l'importun lorsque deux yeux azur me happaient. J'avais la tête juste au-dessus de la sienne, nos regards ne se quittaient pas. Je crois que c'est à peu près a ce moment là que j'ai compris que j'avais craqué pour ce parfait inconnu. Son regard s'est ensuite éclairé de cette petite étincelle particulière, et il a rit. Il s'est assis face à moi, entremêlant nos jambes repliées, et il à entamé la conversation.

Depuis 5 jours, chaque soir après la fin de son service, nous nous retrouvons au même endroit, lui ayant pris ce fâcheux rituel de me cacher la vue, moi le réflexe d'attraper ses poignets, sans toutefois le retourner.

Nos discussions tournent autour de tout et n'importe quoi, j'adore ca. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant avec quelqu'un, pourtant, avec lui, c'est si facile de se laisser porter par la conversation, de tout dévoiler, sans rien cacher... Je me sens indestructible et pourtant si vulnérable! Il pourrait faire de moi ce qu'il veut, un seul regard de sa part et j'accepterais n'importe quoi. Cela me fait un peu peur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de sentiments, ces émotions... ces envies.

POV externe

A peine arrivés dans l'ascendeur, ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol en riant comme des baleines.

Naruto avait emmené Sasuke dans un bar japonais des environs. Ils avaient discuté des heures durant en buvant du saké, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient totalement saouls.

C'est à peine si Sasuke avait reconnu son hôtel.

Naruto monta avec lui; le blond ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il l'avait suivi. Tout s'embrouillait dans son cerveau. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, il s'était juste rendu compte qu'il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils avaient quittés l'Ichikaru.

Naruto se tenait le ventre, hoquetant tellement il riait, alors que Sasuke était adossé contre l'ascenseur, les genoux repliés, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants de joies, riant comme il avait rarement rit.

Le cliquetis caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre et les deux hommes se trainèrent hors de la cabine. Le brun essaya vainement de se souvenir pour quelle raison ils étaient hilares, puis constatant que ses neurones jouaient les maracas dans son cerveau qui transpirait l'alcool par tous les pores, il abandonna la recherche, s'abandonnant au moment présent.

Ils se dirigèrent difficilement vers sa suite, ouvrit la porte et la claqua au nez de Naruto.

Il posa ses clés et se dirigeait vers son lit, lorsqu'une petite sonnerie retentit. Fronçant les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être a cette heure tardive, il sursauta quand il vit Naruto sur le pas de la porte.

-Bah... qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu sais où je loge?

Le blond s'adossa au mur, réfléchissant au sens de la phrase, à la question. Il décida finalement qu'il ne savait pas plus que Sasuke ce qu'il faisait là et poussa le brun pour entrer.

L'alcool fait des ravages...

-Ouah.

Naruto se retourna, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Sasuke. Ce dernier loucha sur la bouche de son voisin, haussa les épaules et se retourna pour fermer la porte. Pendant ce temps, Naruto était entré dans le salon, commentant chaque chose qu'il voyait.

-Ouah, ca c'est drôlement chouette comme mur, j'adore la couleur blanche. C'est vachement original. Ooohhh, et regarde la lampe, elle éclaire! C'est fou les progrès de la technicoligie, non?

Sasuke approuva et se rapprocha du blond, attrapant ses épaules.

-Tu sais quoi?

Naruto le regarda, un air effaré sur la figure, comme si le brun venait de lui faire la révélation du siècle.

-Non...sérieux?

Sasuke regarda l'Uzumaki, interloqué, haussa de nouveau les épaules et poursuivit:

-Je suis gay.

-C'est fou le nombre de points communs qu'on a, décidément.

Et sur ces belles paroles, le brun combla la distance et embrassa le nez de Naruto.

-Nan, t'es nul, corrigea Naruto, c'est plus bas!

Puis, sûr de sa supériorité, il orienta la bouche de l'Uchiwa sur la sienne.

Ce simple contact agit comme une révélation pour les deux hommes. Soudainement, leur regard se fit lumineux et ils plongèrent dans le baiser, leurs langues s'emmêlant à n'en plus finir.

Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'il était étrange d'embrasser quelqu'un lorsqu'on était totalement fait. En même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la caresse. La deuxième réflexion qu'il se fit, c'était qu'embrasser Sasuke n'avait rien d'étrange en soit. Pour tout avouer, c'était totalement jouissif. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. En parlant de penser, il pouvait peut-être _profiter _du baiser au lieu de tergiverser sur des choses sans aucune espèce d'importance, totalement futile qui plus est.

Il s'appliqua donc du mieux qu'il pouvait à ne pas baver plus que nécessaire sur Sasuke, qui, de son côté, essayait de se souvenir comment embrasser quelqu'un correctement.

Naruto avança, faisant reculer le brun doucement mais sûrement vers le lit.

Seulement, il semblait que tous les fichus objets de cette foutue chambre avaient décidés de se fendre la poire toute la soirée en les regardant lutter.

Sinon, comment était-ce possible que Sasuke se prenne les pieds dans la carpette (le tapis?) sur le chemin, s'envole en l'air pour retomber sans douceur sur le sol, entraînant Naruto qui, dans sa chute, heurta sa tête contre un fauteuil aux accoudoirs en bois qui s'était probablement avancer pour lui arracher la moitié de la boîte crânienne. C'était raté, mais maintenant le blond possédait encore moins de neurones, et l'alcool recommençait a tourner dans sa tête, oblitérant la moindre pensée cohérente qu'il aurait put avoir, comme celle, par exemple, d'être dans une suite plus grande que son village natal, en train d'embrasser fiévreusement un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis 8 jours.

Que faisait-il par terre, déjà, allongé sur un corps divin...? Ah oui, c'est ca, il tentait de mener Sakuse…non, Sasu…Sasu…bref, son partenaire, sur le lit à moins d'un mètre d'eux pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour.

Alors pourquoi diable étaient-ils allongés par terre? …Il avait échoué sa mission à cause d'un tapis, c'est ca !

Il se releva en tanguant dangereusement, releva Sasuke qui commençait sérieusement à faire une tête étrange (peut- être que le coude du blond enfoncé dans sa gorge y était pour quelque chose ? ou pas... ? Baaaaah, il s'en remettrait.), il le remit sur pieds, et se sentit tiré en avant par deux mains qui tentait avec difficulté de retirer le tee-shirt en le tirant vers le bas.

Naruto, maintenant persuadé d'être extrêmement intelligent, comme un Alien quoi…ah, sauf que… aaaah, trop de pensées se mélangeait dans sa tête, il devait se concentrer.

Sakuse, Sakuse...Ah, la bouche de Sakuse qui lui dévorait le cou voracement et…qui aaah… suçait la peau près de sa jugulaire, bon dieu oui !

AH non, concentration, concentration…le tee-shirt !

Naruto enleva les mains blanches de son tee-shirt et le retira lui-même par le haut, sourit comme un idiot à Sasuke qui arborait des yeux exorbités, la bouche formant un parfait Cherrios.

L'hilarité le reprenant, Naruto lâcha le brun et se tint le ventre, riant d'un rire démentiel, un peu effrayant, même... Sasuke se décida à arrêter ce rire diabolique, il fit donc la seule chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit, il reprit les lèvres de Naruto qui s'arrêta de rire soudainement et rencontra les yeux de Sasuke alors que celui-ci l'embrassait. Louchant d'une façon étrange, il les ferma, la sensation de la langue de Sa… Sasuke (!) dans sa bouche, touchant son palais, traçant le contour de ses dents, retournant jouer avec la sienne… le rendait fou.

Il avait chaud.

Naruto jugea qu'il pourrait être astucieux de retirer le tee-shirt de son brun, au cas où Sasuke aurait chaud également. C'était de la pure prévention, non? Continuant d'enrouler sa langue autour de celle de son partenaire, il souleva les bords du vêtement opposé et tenta de le lui retirer, coinçant la tête du brun au niveau du cou.

Et merde, une chemise, pas un tee-shirt.

Il n'était malheureusement plus très sur de savoir comment retirer ça… Ah, les boutons, c'est ca!

Il redescendit aussi sec la chemise, rencontrant les yeux perdus de Sasuke qui semblait crier "Pourquoi tout était blanc, soudainement? Et pour quelle raison ais-je commencé à manqué d'air?".

Sasuke oublia toutes ces pensées parasites sans réponse lorsqu'il retrouva les yeux de Naruto, le bleu happant son esprit dans un autre monde alors que le blond trifouillait quelque chose au niveau de son cou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait, bon dieu? Fronçant les sourcils, il attrapa les mains qui s'affairaient autour de son cou et les tira pour attirer le blond face à lui, lui volant un nouveau baiser, aventurant ses mains au-delà de la limite du bermuda, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui être d'une grande utilité.

Entre-temps, le blond poussa Sasuke finalement sur le lit sur lequel ils s'écrasèrent, tout en embrassant chaque partie possible et visible de la peau ablate de brun. Il se décida à descendre au niveau du torse, et lorsqu'il rencontra le tissu, il se souvint d'une chose importante.

_La chemise._

Connerie de vêtement, va.

Las de tenter l'impossible, il fit simplement sauter les boutons et enleva les lambeaux (il savait que ses muscles serviraient à quelque chose, un jour) avant d'accéder (enfin!) au torse de son ami (amant? Peu importe) qu'il s'empressa de toucher du bout des lèvres avec délicatesse, enfin, si tant est qu'un homme saoul puisse faire preuve de délicatesse. Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que _quelque chose _se passait en bas, jusqu'a ce qu'il sente une main sur ca.

Son esprit fit un aller retour dans les limbes du plaisir avant de revenir à la réalité.

Bordel!

Il voulait la même chose!

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

-Hein?

-Pourquoi...ahn, tu t'arrêtes?

-Tu parles de ca? Sasuke réitéra son mouvement sur le membre miraculeusement tendu du blond.

-Ouiiii... Haleta Naruto, le corps crispé.

-Ca m'enchanterait, commença son partenaire, seulement... je n'arrive pas à enlever cette saloperie de bermuda à la con.

-L'alcool te rend vulgaire, 'Suke.

-Et toi idiot.

-Tais-toi.

-Autant pour moi.

Naruto remonta sur les lèvres de Sasuke et s'acharna comme un damné a retirer ce satané bermuda de malheur, pour ne pas être vulgaire, pressé de repartir s'occuper de ce demi-dieu allongé sous lui, gémissant.

Peu à peu, le plaisir prenait plus d'ampleur, laissant l'alcool s'évaporer.

Ses idées étaient toujours aussi embrouillées, mais plus par le fait d'être sur le point de faire l'amour avec le brun que par l'effet de l'alcool. Il réussit finalement à arracher le bermuda (défaire un nœud peut être un chalenge, oui) et sentit le brun défaire ses vêtements.

Voilà! Comme quoi, même saoul, il était capable de faire quelque chose de bien. C'était bon à savoir.

Naruto aurait voulu pouvoir apprécier la vue luxurieuse qui s'offrait à lui, cependant il devait probablement être encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, autrement il aurait sûrement fait une attaque cardiaque à la vue splendide de l'être surnaturel face a lui. Il se demanda, soudainement, à quel point l'intensité serait élevée s'ils n'étaient pas souls tous les deux. Sasuke n'était pas seulement beau, il était somptueux. Indescriptible. Et le blond avait une chance monstre.

Sasuke rien que pour lui.

Inespéré.

...Cependant...C'était mal de le faire maintenant, non?

Il se laissa emporter par le fantastique du moment, embrassa Sasuke tendrement alors que le brun tentait de lui répondre avec la même tendresse.

Puis Naruto sursauta. Non, il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas maintenant, pas comme ca, pas pour cette raison.

Le blond se redressa, enfila son boxer et s'assit sur la bordure du lit. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

Quoi encore?

-Hum...tu pourrais éventuellement m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu remets tes chaussures alors qu'on était au beau milieu de quelque chose d'important?

-Nous sommes saouls.

Le brun se redressa sur ses coudes, soudain conscient qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'assister à une épiphanie que son compagnon venait d'avoir. Une épiphanie qui allait sûrement lui valoir de se retrouver seul pour la nuit. Et merde.

-Oui...c'est une évidence. Sasuke ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir le blond. Ils étaient saouls, et alors? Il se sentait mieux maintenant.

-Je ne veux pas faire ça en sachant que demain je ne me souviendrais plus. Je suis plus sobre que toi, mais pas assez malgré tout.

Naruto secoua sa tête. Mais bon Dieu, pourquoi sa raison se pointait maintenant?

-Tu vas me laisser _comme ca_, pantelant et allumé comme jamais, au beau milieu de la nuit? Hallucina Sasuke s'asseyant à son tour sur le bord du lit, clairement refroidi par le rejet apparent du blond.

-Hum...il semblerait - et j'ai moi-même du mal à y croire - que oui.

-Tu as des problèmes d'érection?

-_Quoi_?

Naruto fut prit par surprise. Mais de quoi parlait-il?

-Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi à cause de _quelque chose_ de _particulier_...?

Le brun semblait désemparé, perdu dans la conversation, incapable de comprendre le refus soudain de Naruto.

Bien, le blond allait prendre les mesures nécessaires pour le rassurer il désirait son compagnon, il ne voulait pas crasher sa fierté.

Il s'assit sur le lit plus confortablement, appuyant ses fesses contre sa jambe gauche repliée sur le matelas.

Il agrippa les mains de celui qui aurait pu être en train de crier son nom s'il avait ignoré sa petite voix. Sasuke fixa leurs doigts entremêles puis regarda Naruto, attendant patiemment.

-Sasuke. Tu es beau, désirable, ta voix me fait trembler, tes yeux sont indescriptibles et ton caractère atroce me plait bien au-delà du raisonnable. Mais je te veux sobre. Je ne veux pas avoir à me dire que je ne me souviens pas de la première fois que l'on a fait l'amour ensemble parce que nous étions totalement déchirés. Habituellement je ne suis jamais saoul. Pour tout dire je préfère de loin le Coca ou le IceTea, le jus d'orange ou... Peu importe à quelque alcool que ce soit. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'est passé par la tête ce soir, et je pense que si...Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas gâcher notre première fois ensemble.

-Ah bon, tu es vierge?

D'aaaaaccoooooord, apparemment Sasuke n'avait absolument _rien suivi _de ce qu'il avait dit. Il semblait que Sasuke était bien plus saoul que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se sentait pour sa part de plus en plus lucide. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait en rien compte tenu du regard soudainement prédateur de Sasuke sur lui, lui redonnant chaud.

Très chaud.

Très vite.

-Non, attends, tu n'as pas compris, Sasuke, je...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de toi, sans te faire mal, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

-Non non, Sasuke, tu n'as _vraiment _pas...

Les paroles du blond se perdirent au moment même où Sasuke se mit à avancer vers lui à quatre pattes, imitant un guépard, agile et puissant. Un air féroce colle sur le visage, il se dirigeait droit sur Naruto qui voyait sa raison s'envoler de nouveau.

Et s'il le prenait quand même, ici, maintenant?

Il le préparerait lentement et sensuellement tout en lui caressant le dos. Oui, puis il le prendrait à quatre pattes, il entrerait en lui tout doucement, et il entendrait Sasuke gémir de plus en plus fort, avant de soudainement le voir se tendre et crier son prénom parce qu'il aurait trouvé son point faible. Alors il en abuserait encore et encore, et il sentirait enfin le brun se serrer contre son sexe, et là, il serait près à venir, alors il empoignerait le membre de Sasuke et ferait des allers et retour avec jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente exploser dans sa main, la gaine du brun se resserrerait sur son membre et il se laisserait aller, lui aussi, et ce serait juste délicieux…

Et après, il se laisserait prendre et ce serait juste incroyablement bon, il sentait déjà écarter violement, sans préparation, c'est comme ca qu'il le voulait. Après l'avoir pris de façon tendre, il voulait être pris de façon sauvage et robuste. Et il pourrait crier son nom et ce serait juste orgasmi... Non!

Il devait sortir de cette chambre.

Rapidement.

Il esquissa un geste avant que la poigne de Sasuke ne se referme sur son bras, le clouant sur le lit alors que le pseudo-animal s'installait confortablement sur ses abdominaux tannés par le soleil des caraïbes, offrant à Naruto une vue plus que plongeante et suggestive sur...Oops, il fallait regarder ailleurs, se concentrer sur quelque chose de triste, d'ennuyeux, s'il ne voulait pas perdre tout contrôle de lui même... contrôle que le brun était apparemment bien décidé à faire flancher. Sasuke se pencha vers lui et attrapa la lèvre inférieure du blond, ledit blond totalement scotché par la petite prestation de son partenaire, immobile. Il tira la lèvre doucement puis la relâcha avant de lécher la partie supérieure de la bouche du blond, l'excitant de nouveau clairement. Il décolla ses lèvres sur la joue de Naruto et murmura:

-Tu ne vas pas m'échapper maintenant, Naaaah...ru...to. Tu es à moi pour la nuit, et je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper. Pas alors que j'ai eu tant de mal à t'avoir.

Rapidement, Naruto se demanda en quoi Sasuke avait eu du mal à l'avoir, avant de repousser cette pensée, encore une fois, sans importance. Le brun était soul, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait.

-Si tu le dis.

Contrôle ton corps.

_Contrôle ton putain de corps!_

-Tais-toi.

Sasuke se recula un peu et embrassa sa joue, son oreille, descendit dans son cou, mordilla sa clavicule, descendit au niveau des pectoraux, laissant son sexe frôler de nouveau le bas ventre de Naruto et...posa sa tête sur le torse bronze, immobile.

-...Sasuke?

Endormi.

Sasuke s'était _endormi!_

Naruto tournait et retournait cette pensée dans tous les sens, s'agitant tout en préparant des ramens, son plat préféré.

Après avoir déposé Sasuke dans son lit correctement, il s'était habillé, et était rentré chez lui, à moitié dégrisé, toujours allumé.

Sérieusement...Il soupira puis s'allongea face contre son matelas. Il avait laissé une note pour Sasuke sur l'oreiller proche du sien, à côté d'un citron et d'un verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet. Le seul moyen contre la gueule de bois lorsque l'on n'a aucun médicament sous la main. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire...Il avait _presque couché _avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une semaine. Et pourtant...la pensée qui le perturbait était que cela ne lui avait pas semblé _mal_. Il était du genre à "faire l'amour", pas "coucher" avec quelqu'un. Et en une semaine on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un n'est-ce pas? A moins bien sur que ce soit le coup de foudre mais tout le monde sait bien que les coups de foudre n'existe pas...si? Il avait beau se persuader de cet état de fait, son esprit n'était pas d'accord avec ca, bien que le blond tente d'étouffer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait, non, qui lui _hurlait_ qu'il avait trouvé la perle rare. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Et si...?

Le brun se réveilla avec un mal de crâne insupportable. Et un trou noir à la place du cerveau. Que s'était-il passe exactement hier soir? Il avait été dans un bar avec un Naruto bien jovial, il avait bu plus que nécessaire et... il ne se souvenait pas.

Il était là. Dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Sous les draps.

Nu.

Ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Il dormait _sur_ les draps, et avec un boxer. Que diable avait-il fabriqué...?

Admettons qu'il ait été un peu saoul et qu'il ait oublié ces petits détails.

Admettons.

Sauf qu'il manquait quelque chose. D'important. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Il s'étira dans ses draps et son poignet droit rencontra une texture lisse et ferme. Du papier.

Doucement, il se frotta les paupières, laissa la lumière de la matinée s'y infiltrer, puis, pas totalement réveillé, il se mit à observer l'écriture inconnue, penchée, féminine. Il avait embarqué une _femme_ dans sa suite? Il se redressa vivement, descendit son regard noir de suspicion vers son bas ventre, clairement soupçonneux envers lui-même, puis entama sa lecture.

_Hey Sas',_

_Devine qui c'est qui t'as préparé un bon petit remontant? C'est bibi! Non, ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel. Bon, je suppose que tu dois être un peu dans le brouillard, après tout tu as bu au moins 5 ou 6 verres de trop. Maintenant tu connais les méfaits de l'alcool sur l'organisme, comme quoi toute histoire à une morale. Bon, rassure-toi, nous n'avons rien fait de réellement (enfin presque) sexuel, tu t'es endormi avant ca. Oh, j'ai bien essayé de te réveiller, mais tu es un lourd du sommeil, un coriace! Et puis bon, je n'allais pas non plus te taper sans relâche jusqu'a ce que tu ouvres un œil, bien que ce fut _très _tentant. Tu as sur la table un 'remède' gueule de bois. Fais chauffer la mixture citron-eau aux micro-ondes, c'est mieux que rien. Repose-toi, je viendrais te voir dans la soirée pour voir comment va la belle au bois dormant. _

_A ce soir, on parlera a ce moment la si tu veux des détails__._

_Naruto. _

Sasuke resta bouche bée.

Naruto et lui.

Ici.

Quelques heures auparavant.

Et il s'était _endormi_?

Grommelant à qui mieux mieux, il se leva, tangua dangereusement, ouvrit les rideaux beiges largement, plissa les yeux, se dirigea vers le verre d'eau, le bu d'une traite puis obéis aux ordres de Naruto. L'amer du citron le fit grimacer. Argh, ce fruit était décidément Dé-gue-lasse. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils décemment en acheter _intentionnellement? _Il sentait cependant son esprit s'éclaircir déjà un peu plus.

Douche.

Il lui fallait une douche fraîche pour se dégriser.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se retrouva sous le jet oh combien gelé de la douche italienne. Il serra les dents, contractant tous ses muscles pour se forcer à rester sous la morsure du froid.

Cédant finalement, il se jeta hors de la douche, s'enroulant dans une de ces gigantesques serviettes moelleuses qui vous faisaient disparaitre, enroulé comme un haricot rouge dans une tapas. Puis, frigorifié mais réveillé cette fois, il retourna s'asseoir dans son lit, pensif. Naruto était venu.

Apparemment, ils avaient fait _quelque chose_, mais n'était pas allé _jusqu'au bout _parce qu'il s'était _endorm_i.

Bien qu'il soit en quelque sorte frustré, il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne se serait plus souvenu qu'il ait _couché _avec _Naruto,_ ce qui aurait été bien plus frustrant. Alors c'était peut être mieux comme ca, non?

...Mieux...?

Avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il avait attrapé les premiers vêtements qui lui tombait sous la main, ses tongs, ses clés et était en train de courir dans le couloir, passant les ascenseurs, se ruant sur les escaliers. En moins de 5 minutes, il se retrouva, essoufflé, devant le bar dans lequel travaillait Naruto. A cette heure de la matinée, onze heure, certaines personnes commençaient à s'accouder au bar, se poser sur les hauts tabourets, commandant ceci ou cela.

Il interpella le premier serveur qu'il vit sortir de l'arrière du bungalow, un plateau rempli de cocktails fruités dans la main gauche.

-Hey! Excusez moi, savez-vous ou est Naruto?

-Hum...désolé, _monsieur, _mais il nous est interdit de révéler quoique ce soit à notre clientèle sur les serveurs.

-Non non, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est extrêmement important, j'ai _besoin_ de lui parler.

-Attendez demain après-midi, il est en repos aujourd'hui.

Sasuke secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas attendre, et le ton du serveur ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cependant il savait d'expérience que s'énerver ne servirait à rien du tout. Il choisit donc de privilégier la diplomatie et la patience, bien qu'il n'en n'ait pas beaucoup.

-S'il vous plait, indiquez moi son adresse, je dois le voir maintenant, ca ne peut pas attendre demain. Maintenant. S'il vous plait...

-Monsieur, si vous ne partez pas tout de suite, je vais devoir appelez la sécurité...

Le ton du serveur était clairement hautain et irrespectueux. Sasuke savait très bien qu'il n'y avait absolument _aucune_ sécurité dans ce petit bungalow de rien du tout, mais il n'allait pas risquer de se brûler les doigts, étant donné la carrure du gros homme. Soupirant, il décida d'employer la mauvaise manière, qui marcherait bien mieux. Il sortit 700 rufiyaa de sa poche, très largement le prix de plusieurs dizaines de cocktails et les agita devant les yeux du serveur qui avait pour le coup cessé tout mouvement, ses yeux suivant hypnotiquement les billets. Sasuke prit le soin de les agiter un moment devant les yeux du maldivien avant de les lui tendre.

-L'adresse?

Naruto était en train de lire un livre de droit, allongé sur son lit lorsqu'il entendit toquer à sa porte de petits coups rapides et précipités. Levant les yeux au ciel, il posa son livre ouvert et se dirigea lentement vers la porte avant de se statufier devant la poignée. Et si c'était le directeur ou un de ses subordonnés qui venait lui ordonner de travailler aussi pendant ses jours de repos? Ou le propriétaire qui allait encore râler en réclamant le payement de son loyer... Toute envie d'ouvrir la porte s'envola soudainement. Il pouvait toujours faire semblant de ne pas être la, non?

-Naruto, ouvre, je sais que tu es là!

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Cette voix... Il se jeta sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte précipitamment alors qu'un jeune homme brun se jetait sur lui et le plaquait contre le mur le plus proche.

-Wow, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Sas'ke, mais...qu'est ce qui te prends?

Naruto avait le regard amusé, un sourcil relevé en une grimace inquisitrice et atrocement sexy, quoique confuse, ancré dans le regard charbonneux.

-Je crois que je t'aime.

-Qu... Il fut coupé dans son élan de surprise par un baiser affolant du brun. Soufflé, il laissa Sasuke mener la danse, lui toujours collé contre le mur. Il passa ses bras autour du cou pâle et soupira de bien être. Avant de s'arrêter. Qu'est ce que le brun venait de dire...? Il repoussa Sasuke soudainement, celui-ci heurta la porte toujours ouverte et émis un petit couinement de douleur lorsque la poignée lui rentra dans les côtes avant de rester fixer yeux dans les yeux avec Naruto, attendant la sentence.

-Tu..._m'aimes_? La tête de Sasuke se tourna vers le bas, fuyant son regard. Il se poussa sur le côté, ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit grinçant de Naruto.

-Je...je ne sais pas. Oui, non, peut-être. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Bon Dieu! Naruto n'avait pas besoin de rendre les choses plus difficiles, merde à la fin!

-"oui, non, peut-être"...? Le blond était clairement ébahi. Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Sasuke, attrapant la main gauche de Sasuke qui lui gâchait la vue de son visage. Son faciès était sérieux, interrogateur.

-Je crois! Mais enfin, ce n'est pas facile de savoir, et puis je te connais depuis seulement quelques jours, mais en même temps... je ne sais pas, tu me manques toujours lorsque tu n'es pas là...Tu sais, ce n'est pas évident lorsqu'on à l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose en quoi on ne croit pas...ou auquel on n'a pas envie de croire, et qu'on essaie de lutter contre mais qu'on sent qu'il y quelque chose de plus fort que nous qui nous retient...c'est un peu comme si..

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Naruto, amusé.

-Tu m'as l'air drôlement plus dépassé que moi par les événements.

-Ce n'est pas un air…je le suis.

-Et si tu arrêtais de réfléchir?

-Mais c'est toi qui...

-J'ai changé d'avis. La ferme.

Soudainement le visage de Naruto était bien trop près et se rapprochait encore plus, Sasuke ferma les yeux, sentit le souffle du blond sur ses lèvres, sentit son nez toucher le sien, puis ses lèvres entrer en contact avec les siennes, douces et chaudes. Le contact se raffermit soudainement et sans même s'en rendre compte le blond grimpa sur les genoux de Sasuke alors qu'au même moment celui-ci agrippait les cheveux blonds à la nuque tirait dessus pour s'arracher au baiser, faufilant sa tête dans le cou doré pour en mordiller la chair chaude.

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour, marmonna comiquement Naruto, la tête levée, laissant échapper de temps à autres des gémissements alors que Sasuke suçotait la peau sensible de son cou.

-Je ne m'endormirais pas cette fois.

-Promis? Il sourit, amusé par la situation.

-Juré.

-Marché conclu... de toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps.

-Ah oui? Sasuke releva la tête, collant son front contre celui de Naruto, déjà allumé. Ca reste à voir.

-Bâtard.

-Et fier de l'être.

-Présomptueux avec ca.

-Ca se travaille, c'est tout un art, je t'apprendrais.

-Sans façon.

Sasuke se dit que finalement, cela n'irait pas à Naruto; il le préférait de loin joyeux et expansif.

-...Tu sais quoi?

Sasuke replongea sa tête contre la peau tendre et brûlante de Naruto.

-hmmm...?

-Tant mieux.

-Hmm hm. Naruto se pencha de nouveau vers la bouche de Sasuke et l'embrassa férocement, leurs langues incapable de se séparer, explorant continuellement la bouche de l'autre, faisant passer l'échange d'un côté puis de l'autre, sans relâche.

Dans le même temps, le blond traîna ses mains des épaules de Sasuke jusqu'à ses reins, s'attardant sur le V de ses hanches, caressant la peau fine du bout des doigts, souriant contre la bouche de Sasuke alors que celui-ci s'échappait du baiser pour inhaler rapidement, choqué par la sensation érotique qui venait de le traverser, des frissons se propageant à toute vitesse le long de ses hanches.

La respiration entrecoupée et erratique, il retira le haut de Naruto lentement, prenant soin d'embrasser le ventre musclé du blond à chaque nouvelle partie découverte, traçant avec sa langue les monts et vallées des abdominaux de son partenaire dont le ventre se contractait de façon irrégulière à chaque fois que Sasuke le touchait. Retirant finalement le bout de tissu de la peau tannée, il souffla sur le ventre encore humide, provoquant une contraction forte des abdos et une bref inspiration du blond qui protesta faiblement:

-C'est gelé…

Sasuke l'ignora, se concentrant de nouveau sur le reste du corps de Naruto, négligé jusqu'ici.

Le blond nota que Sasuke apparemment aimait prendre un peu le contrôle, ce qui promettait des merveilles pour la suite, lui qui aimait contrôler ce qui se passait. Un peu de résistance n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Il aimait voir ses partenaires prendre des initiatives de temps à autres, tenter des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, rire pendant l'acte, toutes ces petites choses qui font du sexe un jeu à deux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage du brun, le surprenant à jauger la taille de la bosse qu'il avait dans son short, très visible après les minisrations de Sasuke sur son ventre.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Si je te dis oui, tu me laisse te prendre ? demanda le brun en encerclant ses bras autour du blond, forçant ses hanches vers l'entre-jambe du blond qui laissa s'échapper un souffle, l'air désertant ses poumons soudainement sous la surprise de l'initiative plaisante. Amusé, il arrêta de jouer avec les hanches blanches et retira le tee-shirt du brun qui leva ses bras vers le haut avant de les reposer sur le ventre bronzé, frôlant avec ses doigts les pectoraux, massant les tétons doucement en un mouvement circulaire.

-Ha… Peut-être bien, murmura Naruto énigmatiquement avant de se pencher vers le visage de son partenaire, embrassant ses tempes répétitivement, laissant ses lèvres se déplacer comme des fantômes le long de son œil fermé par le plaisir, embrassant le coin entre le début du sourcil et le nez, continuant leur chemin sur la longueur du nez droit avant de se pencher pour attraper la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke avec ses dents blanches, tirant doucement avant de passer sa langue sur sa gencive et d'entrouvrir sa bouche pour embrasser le brun qui inspirait et expirait bruyamment.

- Ca suffira.

Les mains tannées vinrent trouver le ventre défini avant de se déplacer sur les reins, passant ses doigts dans la fabrique du short, et tirant doucement sur l'élastique en commençant à remuer ses hanches vers le bas, contre l'érection toute aussi devinable de Sasuke.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir, étant assis dessus, mais il avait pu sentir l'ascension du sexe du brun alors qu'ils se taquinaient mutuellement.

Continuant à s'embrasser, Naruto fit mine de se déplacer, Sasuke l'en empêcha dans un murmure «pas encore » alors qu'il envoyait ses hanches vers le haut pour rencontrer chaque mouvement du blond, qui se mit à haleter.

Courant ses doigts le long du dos fin de haut en bas, Naruto poussa finalement le brun contre le lit, le faisant s'allonger sur le matelas, ses jambes pendantes dans le vide.

-Atte…Commença Sasuke, avant de s'interrompre tout seul lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude du blond dans son nombril, tournoyant langoureusement, entrant et sortant paresseusement.

-Aaaaaah…pantela le brun, incapable de se reprendre.

Il avait rarement, si ce n'est jamais, passé autant de temps sur des préliminaires n'impliquant presque que le haut du corps. Il sentait déjà le plaisir contracter tous ses muscles, envahissant ses membres, ses sens, affectant sa respiration. Le blond savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus.

Et il adorait ca.

Passant enfin aux choses plus sérieuses, Naruto se décida à enlever le short de Sasuke, le retirant sur les côtés, le faisant glisser tranquillement, prenant son temps pour mordiller les hanches fraichement libérées du tissu. Il envoya le short valser dans la pièce et allait envoyer le boxer au diable également lorsqu'il vit ce qui décorait le devant du sous-vêtement.

Souriant machiavéliquement, il remonta rapidement, s'asseyant sur les reins du brun qui le regardait d'un air affamé. Naruto caressant les bras qui venaient de trouver leur chemin sur ses pectoraux. Bougeant subtilement ses hanches vers l'avant, légèrement, le blond se pencha sur le cou de son partenaire et mâchonna la peau, baragouinant entre deux :

-Alors, _SuperSasuke_, on va sauver le monde ?

Rougissant furieusement, le brun repoussa Naruto en poussant ses pectoraux avec ses paumes.

-Idiot. Bafouilla-t-il, le visage empourpré par l'embarras.

Souriant, Naruto le rassura, repartant à l'assaut du boxer inattendu.

-Non non, expliqua le blond, je trouve ça très excitant, en fait. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire l'amour avec un super héro. Ca me donne des frissons d'anticipation.

-Hum hn ? Formula Sasuke, avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Les mots de Naruto l'allumait encore plus que la sensation de ses doigts sur son membre tendu, maintenant débarrassé du boxer maudit.

Jurant entre ses dents lorsque le souffle brûlant effleura son sexe, Sasuke voua une prière au Dieu du sexe qui lui avait envoyé Naruto, puis il gémit bruyant alors qu'une langue humide vint trouver la base de son membre, remontant paresseusement, tournoyant sur le gland, joint presque instantanément par une main qui passa sous ses bourses, les câlinant, les cajolant comme un cadeau précieux, le faisant gémir fortement, continuellement. La bouche abandonna le sexe glissant et Naruto se pencha encore plus, posa sa main sur le sexe de Sasuke, continuant de lui administrer un mouvement de va et viens alors que sa langue partait à la recherche des bourses, humidifiant celles-ci longuement, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour souffler dessus, puis revenir, alternant le chaud et froid, s'interrompant de temps en temps pour entendre Sasuke gémir, puis crier, puis murmurer des phrases sans aucun sens, incapable d'arrêter ses plaintes de plaisir.

Le brun était dans une brume, il avait conscience d'émettre des sons plus ou moins rauque, plus ou moins attirant, mais toujours teinté de cet abandon et ce bien-être. Ce que Naruto lui administrait était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant.

-Ahh… Naruto… Naruto, Naruto, _Oh mon Dieu, Naruto_…

Il sentit le blond accélérer ses mouvements sur son sexe, enthousiaste à l'entente de son nom murmuré comme un mantra.

Il se laissait faire, approchant de son point culminant, une pensée germant cependant dans son esprit, obscurcie par le plaisir ressentit au niveau de son bas ventre… quelque chose était étrange.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand trois choses se produisirent en même temps : son sexe se contracta de plaisir, Naruto encercla la base du gland pour l'empêcher de jouir, et une vague d'intense plaisir le submergea…mais pas de là où il aurait du s'y attendre.

C'est alors qu'il nota que Naruto avait glissé deux de ses doigts en lui, remuant doucement, les écartant parfois, les ramenant, les sortant pour jouer avec son entrée, puis rentrer de nouveau, frôlant la prostate, mais semblant l'éviter intentionnellement. La vague venait du blond appuyant sur sa prostate.

Se relevant brusquement, il rencontra les yeux coupables mais amusés de Naruto.

-Et tu comptes m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques, Naruto ? Demanda le brun d'un ton qu'il voulait tranchant, mais qui ne ressemblait qu'à un autre gémissement quémandeur.

Le blond le regarda avec cette petite étincelle prédatrice, puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche en appuyant soudainement et longuement sur la prostate du brun.

-AAaaaaaaaaaahh… émit Sasuke, suivit par des râles sonores discontinus, Naruto appuyant de façon irrégulière sur la prostate du brun à chaque fois qu'il voulait parler. Enfin, il ajouta un troisième doigt et entendit Sasuke gémir sourdement.

Le contrôle qu'il avait sur le corps de son partenaire l'allumait comme jamais. Sasuke lui avait paru très contrôleur, très dominant, il semblait que ce ne soit pas le cas dans tous les domaines.

Surprenant…mais satisfaisant. Oui, très satisfaisant, tout compte fait.

Décidant d'en avoir assez fait avec les préliminaires, et sentant Sasuke plus proche que jamais de sa fin, il retira ses doigts, ses mains se refermant sur du lubrifiant qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter quelques jours après sa rencontre avec l'Uchiwa accompagné par des préservatifs (au cas où).

Sasuke se releva, son cœur pulsant à ses tempes, respirant empressement, son cerveau ayant besoin d'air…de beaucoup d'air : il était incapable de remettre ses idées en places. Il vit Naruto attraper ce qui semblait être des condoms et de la lotion, et dirigea son regard vers le short de blond, soudainement furibond de le voir toujours en place. Il n'avait plus rien sur lui, il ne voyait pour quelle raison _lui_ aurait quelque chose. Posant ses mains sur son short, il le lui retira, Naruto rougissant sous le regard étonné de Sasuke. Ah oui, alors il avait gardé son short pour _ca ? _

-Naruto ? Susurra doucereusement le brun.

Ledit Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se redressant sur ses genoux, face à face avec Sasuke qui arborait un regard sardonique

-…quoi ? Il me plaisait, et puis tu ne peux rien dire, j'ai vu le tien !

-_Justement_…et tu as _osé_ commenter dessus ! Traître !

-Je ne commentais pas, je te disais juste que je trouvais bandant l'idée de coucher avec un super héro. Marmonna le blond.

-Ah oui ? Je ne suis pas encore sûr si l'idée de coucher avec BatNaruto me branche ou pas… annonça malicieusement Sasuke.

-Oh, ta gueule, Sas-uke.

A l'entente de son nom prononcé de cette manière, le brun se statufia.

-La ferme, tu as promis que je pourrais dominer.

-De un, je ne t'ai rien promis. De deux, tu ne l'as pas énoncé clairement, j'attendais un « oui » retentissant, je n'ai rien eu et de trois… tu es déjà préparé, et j'en ai envie maintenant. La prochaine fois si tu veux, mais là…là… Naruto s'interrompit, approchant son visage du brun.

-« Là » quoi, demanda Sasuke dans un murmure alors que Naruto attrapait et relâchait la peau des lèvres de L'Uchiwa.

-J'ai envie de toi, de tes mains sur moi, de ta bouche contre la mienne, je veux te sentir de l'intérieur, je veux te découvrir sous toutes les coutures, s'il te plait (il se pencha, collant sa joue contre celle du brun, glissant vers son oreille, mordillant le lobe), je te veux, laisse moi être en toi, chuchota-t-il.

-Oooohh… gémit de nouveau Sasuke. Un seul mot lui échappa alors que Naruto enfilait les préservatifs et déposait du lubrifiant sur son sexe négligé depuis le début, et sur l'entrée palpitante du brun.

-Oui…

Sans plus attendre, Naruto allongea le brun à mi sur le lit, les pieds dépassant dans le vide il plongea en Sasuke dans toute sa longueur et attendit une poignée de secondes, attendant le signe de Sasuke qui l'autoriserait à bouger. Il eut à peine à percevoir le mouvement de hanches du brun pour commencer à bouger. La chaleur qui émanait du corps blanc était insupportable, il se sentait comme consumé et compressé en même temps, sa vision se résumait au visage de Sasuke, aux émotions qu'il pouvait lire sur ses traits, aux bruits qu'il émettait.

Des « oh » et des « ah » s'échappait de ses lèvres sans fin, accompagné par les grognements satisfaits de Naruto. Accélérant la cadence au fur et à mesure, le blond pouvait sentir l'orgasme se frayer un chemin dans ses entrailles, il savait qu'il était proche, très proche.

-Sasu..kehnn...

Un cri plus rauque que les autres lui répondit, suivit d'un « plus fort…aaah…Dro…ite ». Déjà plus ou moins perdu dans le commencement de son orgasme, Naruto parut trouver la force de se décaler vers la gauche pour changer sa position, constatant que son sexe appuyait parfaitement, et à chaque fois, sur la prostate du brun, qui semblait décoller à son tour, poussé par l'abus de celle-ci.

-Oui, oui, oui, Naruto ! Articula Sasuke, poussant l'Uzumaki dans la jouissance, l'entente de sa voix, de son prénom prononcé avec ces intonations, des sensations que Sasuke lui procurait, de la situation en soi. Il savoura la vague d'orgasme, s'arrêtant un instant de bouger, agrippant les épaules de Sasuke qui le fixait, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux charbonneux, enfonçant dans le même temps ses ongles dans ses épaules. Immédiatement après avoir réalisé que Sasuke n'était pas encore arrivé, à l'orgasme, il descendit une de ses mains pour finir le travail, s'apprêtant à ressortir de Sasuke lorsqu'il le sentit se contracter dans sa main ainsi sur son sexe, à moitié hors du brun, alors que celui-ci laissait échapper un râle de satisfaction.

Non loin de là, gisait sur le sol deux boxers noirs, l'un couronné du blason de Superman, l'autre affichant fièrement le logo de Batman.

Il se réveilla, bâilla, se renfonça dans les couettes, se rapprocha du corps chaud proche de lui, posant son avant bras en travers du torse pâle avant de soupirer. Puis aussi rapide que l'éclair, il se releva, désorienté, avant que les quelques heures précédentes ne lui revienne lentement en mémoire, lui arrachant un sourire. Qu'on le pende si cette séance se sexe n'avait pas été la meilleure de sa vie ! Il se sentait totalement en accord avec lui-même, comme s'il n'avait jamais été aussi sur de lui avant. Il se rallongea, tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke. Epaule qui remua quelques instants plus tard, avant que Naruto ne sente une main passer sous son dos, réapparaitre derrière lui, remonter au niveau de sa nuque et se refermer sur lui, le rapprochant de lui. Le petit grognement qu'il émit juste après réveilla totalement Naruto.

-Bien dormi ? La voix grave résonna dans les oreilles de Sasuke, lui procurant des frissons.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que nous ayons beaucoup dormis, pourtant.

-Question de point de vue.

Un coup de coude dans les cotes lui arracha un couinement de douleur.

-Je_ plaisantais_, 'Suke. Nom d'un chien, tu as perdu tout sens de l'humour ou quoi ?Aie !

-J'avais juste envie de te frapper.

-Bâtard.

Un baiser sur sa tempe le fit sourire niaisement alors que Sasuke se levait gracieusement, exposant son corps a sa vue.

-J'ai faim, et je dois aller aux toilettes.

Naruto se renfonça dans les couettes, une moue désabusée collée au visage.

-Tue l'amour, va. Ca aussi c'est un défaut que tu cultives précieusement?

-Hn. Patate.

-Tu dois vraiment avoir faim...

-Connard.

-Fier de l'être.

-Pff...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto. Décidément, son sens de la répartie se développait à grande vitesse aux côtés de Sasuke...

Il était parti.

Naruto se retourna sur son lit miteux, ventre contre le matelas grinçant. Il avait accompagné Sasuke à l'aéroport, l'avait embrassé longuement malgré certains regards torves. Puis il l'avait _laissé monter _dans ce _putain_ d'_avion_.

Ou avait-il la tête?

Même pas capable de le retenir.

Il aurait voulu.

Ne l'avait pas fait.

Il avait espérer que Sasuke sorte en courant de l'avion, saute sur lui et le fasse tomber en pleurant et en disant qu'il voulait rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie... mais ca, c'était dans le « monde parfait selon Naruto Uzumaki ».

Il grogna dans son oreiller. Il avait_ vu _son brun passer l'embarquement et avait juste regardé, tristement.

Il se releva vivement, balança violement sa main sur le haut de son armoire, envoyant valser ses affaires, nettoyant tout sur son passage.

Puis il s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la pièce presque vide, remplie par une simple valise, un autre sac ouvert et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il aurait dû l'empêcher de monter dans ce foutu avion... Et merde! Deux semaines... deux semaines qu'il était une loque humaine. Huit fois qu'il balançait ses affaires et les reposaient doucement à grand renfort de soupirs désespérés. Il se releva et se mit à empaqueter ses affaires. Son avion partait dans la soirée pour Toronto. Il irait étudier le droit là-bas. Pour 4 ans. Pendant que Sasuke étudierait le droit… en Finlande. Quel monde débile!

C'était l'occasion de sa vie...et il l'avait manquée.

25 jours.

600 heures.

36000 minutes.

216000 secondes.

Ca faisait long.

Trop long.

Naruto entra dans l'amphithéâtre et se posa à un coin externe, en haut d'un des bancs, en diagonale au tableau. Peu pratique, certes, mais il n'avait pas la tête à penser aux cours.

Premier jour de cours, troisième cours de l'après-midi, et son esprit vagabondait déjà vers Sasuke. Il devait avoir commencé les cours depuis déjà une dizaine de jours, raison pour laquelle il était parti des Maldives plus tôt. Et lui, imbécile qu'il était, n'avait pas pensé à lui demander son téléphone. Facebook? L'Uchiwa lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il n'avait aucun désir à partager sa vie avec le monde entier, raison pour laquelle il ne possédait pas de compte.

Compte rendu : Sasuke, porté disparu. Naruto, désespéré à jamais.

Le cours commença. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que cet odieux prof en vert racontait, mais rien à faire. Il capta quelques paroles sans aucun sens, une histoire de fleur de jeunesse… Il laissa alors son regard vagabonder à qui mieux mieux dans l'amphi, avant de se poser sur un visage face à lui, au coin externe de l'autre côté de la salle. Un visage très similaire à celui qui le faisait rêver la nuit tout en lui donnant les pires des insomnies.

Il secoua la tête.

Et voila qu'il se mettait à halluciner. Il tenta en vain de se concentrer sur le cours une nouvelle fois avant que son regard ne se pose de nouveau sur les cheveux noirs et la peau laiteuse. Les cheveux étaient un peu plus court cependant, et la coupe légèrement différente, plus sophistiquée. Cependant, l'étudiant ne relevait pas la tête, prenant des notes consciencieusement, ne permettant pas à Naruto de plonger dans les prunelles afin de déterminer qui au juste était cet idiot ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à son brun. Il finit la dernière demi-heure de cours à observer la silhouette, si bien que lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il perdit le fil et ferma les yeux, frottant ses paupières endolories d'avoir fixer le même point trop longtemps. Il les rouvrit, surpris de découvrir la place vide.

Evidement.

Il soupira, se traitant lui même d'idiot, avant de commencer à empaqueter ses affaires.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter, laissant ses affaires tomber dans un fracas.

-oops, désolé... résonna une voix d'un ton absolument pas désolé.

Naruto se rabaissa brutalement, ramassant tant bien que mal ses affaires.

-C'est bon, y'a pas de mal, grogna-t-il.

-Hn.

Il se statufia, une main en l'air tenant ses feuilles, l'autre l'aidant à se maintenir sur le sol, toujours accroupi. Tout doucement, il se releva tournant la tête vers Sasuke.

-Salut... La voix de l'Uchiwa était basse, murmurée, Naruto il ne parvenait pas à connecter ses deux neurones, il en était incapable.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...

-Quel enthousiasme, ca fait peur à voir. Je me suis donne du mal pour me faire transférer ici tu sai-

-SASUKE! Il lâcha ses papiers et se jeta sur le brun, l'enlaçant alors que Sasuke se retrouvait arqué sur une table supérieure à leur niveau.

-Hmph! Hum, voilà, c'est plutôt ce genre de réaction que j'atten-

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasukeeeee... Naruto s'accrochait désespérément au brun, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Sasuke sourit doucement, attrapant la tête blonde entre ses doigts fins, captivant les yeux bleus dans ses orbes noires, sentant entre ses paumes le cœur de Naruto battre rapidement à ses tempes.

-Calme-toi, Naruto. Il rapprocha leurs lèvres, contact qui lui avait manqué bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre. Ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser doucement, avant que Naruto ne donne l'initiative d'approfondir la chose, passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke.

Dieu que ca lui avait manqué! Leurs langues dansèrent un moment ensemble, se séparant brièvement pour prendre une bouffée d'air avant de se reprendre encore et encore...

Il se décolla doucement, sentant Sasuke suivre le mouvement de sa tête, refusant de décoller leurs lèvres. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être obsédé par l'autre. Il se pencha vers le brun, le repoussant avec ses lèvres, profitant du contact avant de se séparer.

-Sasuke... qu'est ce que tu fais la?

-Ca me paraît évident non? Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je ne_ veux _pas me passer de toi. J'étais effrayé, confus, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais, je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre, puis tu es arrivé, tu as débarqué, et tu as tout retourné. Je t'aime. Et je veux rester avec toi... J'allais dire que si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, je te laisserais tranquille, mais c'est faux. Je ne plus pas avancer sans toi, Naruto, tu m'as trop manqué, tu me manques, même quand tu es à, collé à moi, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez d'amour pour te couvrir, je ne te sens pas assez près de moi, j'ai envie de toi, je te veux, tout le temps. Tes imbécilités me manquent, ta voix me manque, ton caractère, nos disputes, nos conversations...

-Tu as appris à faire des phrases longues? L'interrompit le blond.

-Imbécile.

-Je sais.

-Je t'aime.

Alors Naruto se rapprocha doucement, collant pratiquement ses lèvres à celles de Sasuke.

-Et bien, "on a au moins ca en commun", et il combla la distance entre eux deux.

-J'ai cru déjà entendre ca quelque part, idiot.

-Je t'aime.

-Va compter fleurette à quelque d'autre avec tes niaiseries, ricana Sasuke.

-Bâtard.

THE END

Au fait, si vous avez déjà vécu ca, vous êtes les bienvenus pour répondre à ca...

**Racontez moi votre coup de foudre.**


End file.
